


Taking care of Virgil

by Freepoetynightmare



Series: Little Works. [9]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Don't ask me why, Look Logan is dating everyone except virgil., Minor Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Minor Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Other, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Virgil is baby, just because
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: A series of snippets about an age regressed virgil being taken care of by the others.
Series: Little Works. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853761
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	1. Naptime

"Is that a drawing of me?" Remus asked. Virgil nodded and held the picture up. "Good job!" 

Virgil, nonverbal, beamed and continued to suck his paci. It was black and decorated with a spider. They were only allowed to use it when Patton was out.

Virgil was the only regressor and with five other people to watch him he let himself regress often. Well, less let and more accept as his regression wasn't voluntary. Still he enjoyed the attention. 

Virgil yawned. Remus picked him up. "Naptime." 

Virgil hummed as he was carried to bed. Remus tucked him in and turned off the lights. "Sleep well spider." 

Virgil was already out.


	2. Snake time

Virgil giggled as Janus slowly lifted his hat up peeking up at Virgil before dropping the hat in front of his face again. Lift, giggle, drop, repeat. 

Virgil stuck his tongue out. Janus stuck his tongue out back. Virgil giggled again. He clapped and then made grabby hands at Janus until he picked him up. Virgil snuggled his head under Janus' chin. 

"Aww is someone being a cuddle baby?" Janus asked.

Virgil hummed his answer. Janus carried him to the kitchen. He set him down in a chair before going over to grabbed him something to eat.

Janus got him a bowl of applesauce. One that Virgil insisted on eating by himself and getting all over his shirt. Janus rolled his eyes fondly and cleaned him up. "Naptime?" 

Virgil shook his head. 

"Oh? Well then what do you want to do?" Janus asked. Virgil made grabby hands at Janus again until the snake picked him up. He curled up against him and hummed. "Cuddles huh? ok stormcloud." 

Virgil rarely if ever spoke while in little space. If he did it was very important to him that the person he was with know what he was thinking. "Love you." He muttered. 

Janus held him closer, "Love you too storm cloud."


	3. Bother me not.

Virgil was sure that he was a burden in the others when he was regressed. He couldn't do anything and he needed help for everything and they had to time to handle him and....

He had to stop doing this. 

Luckily for him they others noticed what he was doing a week into his lack of regression and figured out fast why without having to ask. So they put plan 'make virgil feel better about his regression' into action.

It started small. Patton would take about how he liked taking care of everyone even Little Virgil and how he was just so cute! Virgil half Regressed from the before snapping himself out of it. 

Then Remus and Roman started asking his option on little gear they made for him talking about how much fun it was to make that stuff and that they were thrilled when Virgil liked it. Virgil did regress for a few minutes then. 

Logan and Janus had a loud conversion a room I've from Virgil talking about how relaxed and happy they felt when Little Virgil would go to our of them when he needed help and that it was without a doubt one of the best things. 

Virgil shyly started regressing again this time he was more affection and comfortable about his regression. He didn't need to ever feel like regressing was a burden or the wrong thing to do. And he had people who would remind him of that. Even if he didn't know that's what they were doing.


	4. If you're happy and you know it clap your hands.

Virgil giggled as Patton sung. "Happy and you know clap your hands." Virgil clumsily slapped his hands together.

"Good job! If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!" Patton sung.

Clap...clapp.

"If you're happy and you know it and you really wanna show it. If you're happy and you know it clap your hands." 

Clap...clapp.

"Good job baby!" Patton praised causing Virgil to laugh again and bounce a little. Patton picked him up and snuggled him. 

"Such a smart baby." 

Virgil nodded in agreement and clapped again.


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil stuck his tongue out as he focused on putting more star stickers on Logan's face. The logical side sat there calming watching as Virgil gave him a make over. Virgil was carefully placing stars in every spot he could on Logan's face before pulling back and beaming.

"Are you done?" Logan asked.

Virgil nodded and reached for the hand held mirror to show.Logan his work. 

Logan laughed slightly as he saw his face. It was coated and would take awhile to remove all the stars. But virgil was happy so he couldn't complain. 

He did however stick a star onto Virgil cheek causing the little to giggle. Logan pressed a kiss to the star on Virgil's cheek. Virgil froze before grabbing Logan's face with both hands and kissing his cheek too....then kissing it again...and again  
.

Oh dear. Logan laughed as he assured virgil he didn't have to kiss every star. Virgil narrowed his eyes determined. 

He huffed before kissing the stars again making a snacking noise with his mouth everytime. 

"I need to get some stars." Roman muttered causing Janus to laugh.


End file.
